


Shattered Glass and Empty Arms

by ScarletWolf213



Series: TWCAW [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Derek & Peter are mates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father/Son Incest, Hurt Stiles, John is bad at feelings, M/M, The Hale Pack - Freeform, at times dub-con feeling, car crash, mentioned Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, mentioned Rafael McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWolf213/pseuds/ScarletWolf213
Summary: April 1st- hurt/comfort/sickfic!: Stiles loves John he really does and when the man pulls away and acts like he's nothing he goes looking for what he's missing. But after a particularly active few days and the wrong people bragging to John he loses it. He finds his way into Stiles' arms only for things to not go the way they should. And when Stiles gets hurt in the aftermath John is left to just sit and pray he didn't just lose the only reason he lives.





	Shattered Glass and Empty Arms

**Author's Note:**

> John is rough and a little dark in this fic and some things may be read as non-con but Stiles does let it happen and is consenting even though they do fight and he is hurt by it in the fic. This is one of the darkest ones I have written but like always there is a happy/hopeful ending! 
> 
> I don't have a beta, I have been beta reading all my own fics with Lavender-lotion being my rock to lean on when she reads them and helps me fix them or bounce stuff off of or anything so if you have comments or anything I'm open to them! Thank you for reading  
> \- Scarlet

You would think he would get used to it… waking up in an empty bed with cum on the sheets and an ache that wasn’t just from sex or the bruises that would be left on pale mole dotted skin.

He did this a lot you know, went to the jungle to find some random daddy type with blue eyes short chocolate brown hair and work roughed hands…But you see there was the problem. Yah they were his type, but the eyes were never the warm piercing fiery blue he craved. They were never going to be the hair he ran his fingers through and trimmed it when he needed to. And they were never going to be the right roughness that came from years of working with your hands and they were never going to have the warmth that filled him and made him feel safe when they laid on his skin. But they left him hollow and cut open when they left him too quickly.

So yeah Stiles had a problem...but it was nights like these that made it worth it...but nights like these hurt the most and were killing him. He woke up to whiskey flavored kisses and wandering hands. To the feel of a broad body pressed against his back and stiles couldn’t help but turn over and press his face to the warm skin that was there. He missed having him close, the man avoided him until he was like this. Drunk to point he lost what made him hold back, the hang-ups and the morality that he always shows no matter what. Stiles moans feeling John’s mouth on his skin gasping and grabbing at his hair when teeth bit into his skin, whimpering at the just this side of pain pleasure that Stiles craved. He wiggled against him whimpering and moaning at each biting kiss and wondering hand. He almost lost in it enough that he almost missed what John was saying.

“I’m gonna mark you up baby, make sure everyone knows when they look at you that you are mine.” Hard little nips along his right side. “God baby you are so gorgeous, I can’t believe you are mine. I want you in my bed all the time baby you make the best noises.”  
Stiles had tears in his eyes partly from the sting and the hard nips John was leaving down his left side now, but also because of the words he said. John got like this sometimes, he would say all this stuff then go on the first trip he could to some convention and be gone a week or a few to run from this. Stiles arches off the bed gasping, his hands roughly tugging at John’s hair as the man nipped and sucked at his hips. The man stopped there rubbing his face in the skin there making Stile stifle a laugh as it reminded him of something one of the wolves would do.

“God when I found out you had sex with Argent I lost it, baby. Tore up part of the office, I know you just like to be filled darling but why Argent.” John laid against him resting his head on his hip and kisses the skin there before angrily getting him up onto his knees. He flipped Stiles over his grip bruising as the man moved him how he wanted. This Stiles was used to, John either woke him while he was in the middle of fucking him or treated him like he was a toy and pushed or pulled him how he wanted him. Normally with this, it meant John would be rough and Stiles would be littered with bruises and not able to walk the next day, but He loved it….

***************************************************************************

He sighed slowly waking up feeling warm and stiff and sore. John had been rough, rougher than normal and he didn’t know what that meant. He was trying to take stock of how he felt and what hurt and what didn’t when he felt more than heard something moving on the bed behind him. Stiles froze not knowing what to do, or well what he would do. Sometimes this happened John would fuck him until he couldn’t move, leave him this wrung out like a blank slate that had been blacked out and not able to come up because he was so tired of everything. But John always lost it after, he would jump up talking about how fucked up this all is, or he would get changed and tell Stiles about everything he had to do on his trip then throw money at him for food and leave on the road right away. Stiles hated the later of the two it always made him feel like some cheap slut or something. But that didn’t happen, and Stiles had no clue why maybe John thought he was asleep and was letting himself stay around a little longer than he normally would. He sighed softly feeling John’s arms wrap around him and his fingers glide over skin, he had to bite his lip and try his hardest to hold back any sound and any movement afraid that anything from him would scare the man away.

He had dozed off sometime shortly after but woke up later to the feeling of soft war kisses along his neck and warm calloused hands sliding over his chest making him moan softly and press back into John. The man chuckled and nipped at his neck before soothing the sting with his tongue. He smirked and slowly moved his hips making Stiles aware of the fact that in his sleep john had prepared him again and had slid back inside the younger man, His thrusts were slow, hard and in a way sexier and hotter than they ever have been before. Maybe it was the noises they both were making, deep grunts and soft breathy moans that matched the men who made them. Maybe it was the fact that John was still so much bigger than Stiles in every way, so much so that Stiles could turn his head and hide his face in the older males’ throat. Or maybe it was the words, John knew he was with Stiles, he wasn’t drunk, and he was saying Stiles’ name as he thrust inside him, let marks on his neck and shoulders, but also deep inside where no one could see.

Stiles’ mind blanked out as John landed a sharp hip snapping thrust against that special spot that only John seemed to get right. Stiles mewed and clawed at the bed begging John for more only for the man to chuckle darkly and thrust into him harder his hand coming up to press against Stiles’ throat. “Do you do this? With all those others that you let fuck you? Huh?! Did you let them take you like this!? It’s bad that I could practically smell you on Argent Stiles! But this. You fucking whoever, whenever you want?! It’s not ok!” John was pounding into his boy ignoring the sounds as he growled and tightened his hands a little his next words were broken by harsh painful bits. “You going out and being in a place where two of my deputies can see you fucking McCall! That won’t happen ever again, that is it, Stiles! You are mine!” as John finished his words with a particularly nasty bit he cums deep inside of him pulling out and rolling over onto his back, so he can catch his breath. Stiles was still next to him not that John noticed, but as tear tracts traced hot, but icey trails down his face he sat up slowly and gently clearing his throat and trying to say...something. After opening and closing a few times he slowly got up and made his way to the bathroom crawling into it just as a sob broke.

John being who he is, got up and followed before wondering what the hell was up with him now? “Stiles? Baby?” John called after a few knocks and frowned at the sight he had before him. “Go away John, go back to work or where it is you go when you aren’t here. You proved your point and got to make sure I wouldn’t get touched or talked to by anyone. You made sure I wouldn’t get any from Chris or McCall. You got your way you won’t have to share your toy!” John was taken aback by the fire and venom in Stiles’ words he was shocked and bewildered at what he had spit at him, John couldn’t for the life of him figure out why Stiles was being like this. “Kiddo what the hell are you-”  
The glass doors of the shower opened, and John saw the pink-tinged water flowing down Stiles’ body from the sluggishly bleeding bite marks along his neck and shoulders. He made a broken sound and looked his boy over, taking a few steps closer reaching out to touch the red marks on him but Stiles practically hissed and flinched hard enough to knock himself against the tiled wall before he raced past him shutting and locking his bedroom door as soon as he got in there. It was only minutes later that he was tearing out of his room and down the stairs moving as fast and as far away from John as he could.  
“Stiles! Stiles, please! Kiddo talk to me! I’m sorry! I don’t know what got into my head kid Stiles I’m Sorry!” But they fell on deaf ears, Stiles was done with John’s shit and he wasn’t going to deal with it. He threw open Rosco’s door silently apologizing as he slammed it and roughly started him up before peeling away. As Tears clouded his eyes he yelled for his phone to call Peter and asked the man if he could come to the house, he couldn’t be in his with John for a moment longer. He answered most of the man's questions and told him he would tell him the rest when he got there and hung up. Only for his phone to go off again a minute later. Stiles knew who it was...he just knew, but he stupidly still answered.

“Stiles! Baby come back! I was just upset and angry baby, please!? We have a lot to work through and I know me saying sorry isn’t going to change anything but please I can’t lose you, Stiles...I love you. You know I do, I know I have handled this badly but stiles, please...Baby boy come back. I love you with everything I have!” Stiles huffed and tried to blink his eyes clear as he shook his head. “You don’t John! Not like I do! You pretend you care...and maybe you use to but I’m not her. I can’t be John, I’m all me and I’m only ever going to be me. You don’t want this, god you have to be drunk to even come home anymore I repulse you! -” John let out a choked off noise and he could practically see the man shaking his head.” No! Stiles! Baby boy... I love you, and I love you for you. I love you in all the ways I shouldn’t I want you to be mine, but I don’t see how that can ever happen-” “It happens by us talking by you not making me seem like some cheap whore or toy or something that belongs to you. It happens by you loving me-”

The next seconds after that were the worst of John’s life. Stiles was crying and breathing shallowly trying to make sure he didn’t have a panic attack and that he could see the road clearly when something walked out into it causing him to cuss and swerve. There was the smash of glass, the grinding, bending, twisting of metal and the scrapping of the Rosco a crossed the road. John started screaming then trying to see if Stiles was awake and could talk. But the only sound from the car was a whimper and then silence. John stood there shocked for a few seconds before he grabbed his badge and Sheriff Department Jacket that said Sheriff on the back and jumped into his patrol car and raced towards the Hale house knowing that, that’s where he son would have been headed. He called it in on his way telling them to call the ambulances as well...They would probably need it. He slowly pulled around every corner dreading the scene he would come to sooner or later...and god...he could have never thought that scene up in all his nightmares. When he pulled up about two miles from the Hale prosperity he found his boy. Stiles had been thrown, as crazy as that was, be he was feet away from Rosco bleeding and knocked out cold. The jeep...it was lost, the roof was peeled away, and the outside was smashed. There was glass and the inside contents everywhere on the road. John didn’t notice he was crying, didn’t think about it as he got down by his baby boy. He couldn’t stop the sobs that wracked his chest when he saw the side of his baby’s face covered in blood, he carefully brushed glass out of his hair and from his body. His could tell in the weaning light that Stiles’ shirt was getting Darker with liquid and John didn’t have to think hard about what it could be. All he could do was throw his head back and give off his best wolf howl, the one the wolves taught the humans for when there was a danger. Then he just sat there stroking his baby’s hair and talking to him trying to get him to wake up, he was frozen mostly feeling everything blackout except for his boy and the fact that despite the blood he looked almost peaceful...and that crushed him the most.

Peter knew something was off, could feel such overwhelming pain and fear through the pack bonds it almost blinded him. But he didn’t know why, Derek was already stretched out nuzzled into his neck safe, sated and sleeping soundly. Erica and Boyd were sleeping two rooms down and were safe and happy, the only other two people Peter called pack were...John and Stiles. Peter was reaching for his phone when the worst heart-wrenching howl broke through the quiet. It had everyone jerking up and wide awake. They could tell it was off, that it wasn’t from a real wolf and that really scared Peter. He was up and dressed and out the door with Derek yelling after him by the time the pack heard the sirens from police and the ambulance. The only thing he could do when the smell of Stiles’ blood hit him was pray for the pack, and for John’s sacks that Stiles would make it...Peter would not lose another pack mate and if he did...that man was going to regret ever hurting his favorite human.

2 months later

They did….it had been two months, two months since he was an idiot. Two months since he pulled up onto the scene to find his boy laying outside of the car broken and bleeding out. Two months since they had to work on him and he died for 3 minutes. Two months of John shutting down and just living out of that small room his Stiles was stuck in because he wouldn’t wake up. The longer it went the more the doctors were saying that maybe he would never wake up. He couldn’t handle that, he wouldn’t this was his fault and if he lost his boy to some stupid fight he would most likely eat his gun a few hours later. But he refused for his boy to die thinking he didn’t truly love him. Oh, dear lord help him he said as he prayed to Claudia for forgiveness sitting down next to Stiles again. He hadn’t really moved, hadn’t used the bed they pulled in for him, he wouldn’t eat, would only shower when he was pushed into the bathroom and Peter was there to watch his baby. He was blank and broken and he was losing his footing fast. Blinking owlishly up at Peter when the man pushed coffee into his hands he made a noise that was equaling a thank you and brushed his baby's hair back drinking the coffee and watching him. He sighed and gave a ghostly smile before focusing on Stiles again telling him stories about his childhood and what he thought the first time Claudia gave him coffee. He couldn’t look away, if he did he felt like he would miss something, he sighed again playing with his hair softly, his fingers rubbing at the scalp slowly. He noted that Stiles would need a haircut soon as he brushed long strands away from the pale face they laid against. He had to hold in the sob that wanted to make its way out of his chest grief welling and taking over him in waves, just like they have since that day. He had flatlined an hour later and it was another 4 minutes to revive...they said he had more bleeding inside and they had to fix it...John broke down on Melissa's shoulder and clutched his best friend close asking over and over if he was going to lose his boy too.

Peter stepped close when John grabbed for him too sighing as his high school best friend broke down, even more, leaning between him and Melissa. He gave Derek and Melissa a look before he put his hand onto the back of John’s neck gasping as he took the man's pain from him holding him up when his body gave out and he slipped into unconsciousness. The only thing that he could do now was just make sure John slept and talk to his mate about a plan to bit Stiles if this happens again. They were losing John, he could tell, and he could see that it wasn’t going to be much longer till John was here as a patient instead of a worried... lover? Peter knew about that, of course, he talked to John about the relationship and has had a lot of talks with Stiles about his feelings and wants. Peter knows that if they don’t get the chance to work this out, they will be losing two pack members no matter what.

That night as John curled up around his comatose boy Peter had to be the little spoon taking comfort and assurance from his Alpha, and his mate. Derek for his part held Peter throughout the night nuzzling his mate and whining softly at the distress that permeated everyone as they waited.

Three months

John was still on leave, still waiting for Stiles...still trying to hold onto hope. Even if Parish kept leaving him paperwork and cases that needed solving. He was sitting there eating some gross take-out burger and quietly talking to Peter and Derek when it happened. John was lifting the double burger with bacon and cheese to his mouth when he heard the soft scolding “John! Really!!” and looked up into whiskey doe eyes. John was startled up and out of his chair in seconds kissing Stiles deeply and slowly before he breaks down, his forehead resting softly on the younger male’s shoulder. He was happy, relieved and oh so grateful, he hadn’t even given a thought to the two men that were in the room. Peter cleared his throat and Stiles to let out a bark of laughter before he promptly whimpered and held his side blushing deeply as he had three grown men fawning over him. John fretted over Stiles until his boy pushed his hands away feebly and he sighed and looked at where his boy’s hands were gripping his, playing with them like he always does when he needs something to calm him. He closed his eyes slowly sighing and wincing before he started to talk.

“Stiles I’m so-”. He started to say until he felt smooth cold hands running through hair and down the side of his face. “No, don’t. Like you said we have a lot to talk through, but we can get there...I have a feeling things are going to get a lot better.” With that, they both smiled at each other and let the world go on around them. John didn’t move even when the Doctors and nurses came in, he just made them work around him as he held onto his amazing boy's hand.

Later that night, John looked at Stiles watching his baby’s half-lidded whiskey doe eyes and felt his heart skip a beat when Stiles smiled softly at him. He brought his boys hands to his face and kisses his fingertips. “I love you baby boy, always have always will, it was hard for me to admit I was in love with you...but god Stiles I am! I am so in love with you, I can’t breathe… I don’t want you to ever doubt that I don’t want to lose you, I need you and I hope you will stay with me and let me show you.”  
Stiles couldn’t talk to chocked up as tears ran down his cheeks. He nodded a wide smile splitting his face before he makes grabby hands and makes John move close, so he could kiss him deep and slow whispering I love you against the older man’s lips.


End file.
